


Shooting Stars

by SAOShea



Series: Creampuff Week 2015 [8]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAOShea/pseuds/SAOShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You’re torn between marvelling at the meteors and at your beautiful date.'</p><p>Some teen LaFerry almost-fluff because I’ve been mean to LaFerry this past week.<br/>Second prompt fill for Creampuff Week Day Seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

You stand in a back garden the size of a field, bathed in the lights of the night, with your blazer jacket slung over your shoulder. You're looking upward and your eyes trace the sky, flicking from star to star and anticipating the marvellous sight to come.

The noise of the prom after-party is muffled behind the big glass doors of the host’s house. You breathe in the air, deeply, enjoying that you can hear your inhalation and exhalation. Then the music volume rises sharply and cuts off just as quickly; you turn to see Lola approaching, her footsteps uncertain on the thickly lush grass. There’s a soft frown on her face and she’s looking down so a curl of hair slips from behind her ear and falls in front of her face.

You think your heart flutters like a hummingbird’s wings but you pay it no mind because you’re enthralled by the sight of her in her jade dress and an overwhelming feeling of happiness rolls through you; you can’t quite believe she went to prom with you. She reaches where you’re standing.

“I’ve been looking for you,” her tone is softly chiding, but her arms snake around your waist and she pulls herself into your side, placing a kiss on your cheek before pressing her nose into the collar of your shirt. You feel your skin prickle with a pleasant fire. You hug her and she hugs tighter before pulling away and the absence of her saddens you slightly.

“What are you doing?” she says, smiling softly at you and unintentionally looking up from underneath her lashes. The look makes a lump catch in your throat, but you swallow it down and smile back at her.

“I’m waiting for the meteors.”

It’s as if the words are a prompt to the universe, streaks of light begin to drip through the sky. You nod toward them and she pulls her gaze from yours, looking up at the sky. You look at them too, marvelling at them and this shared moment. But you feel your eyes being pulled back, as if by magnetism, to Lola. Her ice blue eyes are lit up with the magnificent light and her lips pulled apart in awe. You feel a heat blossom through your chest and an you feel your smile grow. You’re torn between marvelling at the meteors and at your beautiful date.

Lola crosses her arms and her shoulders hunch. You realise she’s cold and so you drape your jacket over her shoulders. She smiles her thanks at you. Your gazes lock. She rests her forehead against yours for a brief moment before turning back to watch the shooting stars. Your blood rushes in your ears, electric in your veins - charged like the air between you. You wrap your arm around Lola and she tucks into your side again. You sigh very faintly and finally pull your eyes from her, watching the stars too.

They say a wish on a shooting star comes true. You wish for her to love you too.


End file.
